Jamais vous n'oublirez mon nom
by bebelutine
Summary: La pureté du sang et le pouvoir il s'en fichait mais c'était le seul moyen. Quand on devient mauvais par amour. Il n'aimait pas être le dernier, il voulait juste qu'IL le remarque. l'enfance de Blaise jusqu'a la décision qui change sa vie. OS.


J'ai passé une après-midi de folie avec les jumelles de mon cœur. Et notamment la talentueuse Anne-zu. On a commencer à imaginer l'enfance de Zabini, la vie avec une veuve noire et plein de «papa » je le retranscris ici. Je suis bien sur insatisfaite mais c'est le mieux que je puisse faire avec ma mémoire de passoire.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C'est son premier souvenir, son père qui disparaît, l'enterrement. Il a eu plein d'autre papas après, il ne faisait plus attention. Sa mère, belle et froide, régnait sur son monde, elle était belle sa mère, la plus belle, tout le monde le disais Elle était son monde.

Ils déménageaient souvent, c'est comme ça qu'il se rendait compte qu'il avait un nouveau papa, la maison ou il allait était toujours plus belle, plus grande.

A part LA maison, il n'aimait pas LA maison, elle était triste, petite, sale, quand ils vivaient là, sa mère était toujours partie, et lui il pleurait toute la nuit, il refusait de s'endormir, même quand elle ne rentrait pas.

Mais ça ne durait jamais longtemps, bien vite il avait un nouveau papa. Il faut dire qu'elle était tellement belle sa mère. Les pères se succédaient, mais lui il restait. Bien sur elle ne lui parlait pas avec la voix, câline, qu'elle avait pour les papas de Blaise, avec lui elle était froide, mais lui, il restait, elle ne l'abandonnait pas comme les papas.

Mais elle ne lui disait rien, les seules contacts qu'il avait c'était avec l'espèce de chose verte, il ne l'aimait pas, mais ça passait le temps. La chose lui avait appris à lire, à écrire. La chose, l'appelait "maitre ". Un jour il a jeté la créature par la fenêtre, pour voir. La chose n'a rien dit, au contraire, quand elle est revenue, elle l'a remercié. C'était amusant, il a recommencé souvent, mais ça n'a pas suffi, il fallait trouver autre chose. Il lisait beaucoup Blaise, il a commencé par brûler et battre la petite chose. Quand il à été plus grand il préparait des potions dans son chaudron et il lui faisait boire, c'était drôle.

Sa mère ne lui disait jamais rien, mais les papas parlaient avec elle. Ils disaient, "sang pur", "traitre", "celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom", "mangemorts".

Il ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire. Elle ne disait jamais rien. Les livres ne disaient rien non plus. Il comprenait juste que les papas avaient peur d'un nom. C'était bête.

Zabini. Il aimait son nom c'était rude au début mais la fin était drôle, il aimait ça. Ce qu'il n'aimait pas c'est que son nom faisait de lui le dernier. Il n'aimait pas être le dernier.

Un jour, un hibou spécial était venu, il avait vu que sa mère était fière, elle l'emmena dans plein de boutique, elle passa des heures avec lui ! Mais lui tout ce qu'il comprenait c'était que sa mère l'abandonnait, on lui enlevait son univers. Mais elle était fière alors il avait serré les dents et il était monté dans le train. Il revenait bien pour les vacances, mais il avait l'impression de la gêner. Ce n'était plus pareil. Il n'est plus rentré, seulement pour l'été.

C'est la qu'il l'avait vu, dans le train.

Draco Malfoy, lui il savait qui c'était, il en avait entendu parler.

C'était lui qui avait commencé. ''Zabini, fils de veuve noire''

''Malfoy, fidele du Lord Noir ! '' Il ne savait même pas si c'était vrai, il l'avait entendu c'est tout.

Le Blond avait plissés les yeux, mauvais, puis il avait souri et tendu la main. Ils étaient devenus amis. Puis meilleurs amis.

Blaise avait compris que sa mère lui avait donné un cadeau, la beauté, et la beauté donne du pouvoir. Malfoy aussi était beau, moins que lui, moins que sa mère. Pourtant il avait plus de pouvoir, parce qu'il avait du charisme, tous le monde le suivait, aveuglément. Il était allé chez eux, il avait rencontré la mère de Draco, elle était belle elle aussi, mais moins que sa mère a lui. Elle n'avait pas le charisme de son fils non plus. A Serpentard il avait entendu toutes ses notions de sang pur, de sang de bourbe, dont Malfoy faisait école. Lui il s'en fichait ça lui était égal, il écoutait, Draco parlait. Voldemort, Blaise n'avait pas peur de le dire, ce n'était qu'un nom.

Quand il a été plus grand il a vu Malfoy autrement. Il était amoureux. Mais Malfoy, n'avait qu'un nom à la bouche : Potter, Potter, Potter. Zabini n'aimait pas être le dernier. Et avec Potter il passait au second plan. C'était réfléchir à un mauvais coup pour Potter, être irréprochable pour que Potter ne puisse rien dire, trouver des secrets sur Potter. Parfois, ils se battaient et Blaise détestait ça, parce qu'ils se touchaient. Malfoy n'avait pas l'habitude de toucher ses proches, éducation oblige. Il oubliait Zabini, il n'y avait que Potter. Il ne parlait que de lui, ne voyait que lui. Ne touchait que lui.

Alors il avait été voir sa mère, il l'avait trouvé dans la cave, avec ses chaudron bouillonnant autour d'elle. Il lui avait parlé et pour une fois elle avait répondu. Elle avait regardé les chaudrons fumant. Elle avait parlé, expliqué ''enfermer la gloire dans une bouteille''

La gloire oui, mais l'amour ?

Elle avait rit. Il ne faut pas aimer, mais etre aimé avait-elle dit. Elle avait tord.

Il a choisi, la gloire comme moyen pour que les yeux de Malfoy oublient de voir ce Potter

Il n'aimait pas être le dernier, pourtant le dernier c'est celui dont on se souvient. Celui dont le nom résonne longuement quand tout est redevenu silencieux, alors même qu'on a oublié le premier nom de la liste.

Je m'appelle Blaise ZABINI, jamais vous n'oublierez mon nom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pas taper s'il vous plaît !

Vous voyez le petit bouton carré la. Nan pas celui du haut avec la croix, le bleu et violet, la, en bas. Bon bah vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire.


End file.
